A Courtesan of Rome
by joally
Summary: (a retelling of Choices game, A Courtesan of Rome) Ema was sold as a slave only to become the most influential courtesan in the whole of Rome, thanks to Lena's scholae. She swore a vow that she would find her family and punish those who wronged her. Now, she will use her power to keep her promise.


**A Princess of Gaul**

_In the year 50 BCE, the Roman Republic is the most powerful nation in the world. Julius Caesar is waging a campaign to conquer Gaul._

Youapproach the lavish villa in the centre of Rome where youwill make yourdebut as a courtesan and entertainer of Rome. The villa iswhite, smooth stone with a large garden with a fountain and stone steps that reach the front door. Vines twist up the bannister with pots of flowers at the top and bottom. The windowsill is brandished with beautiful flowers of red and green. Youknockon the door.

As the door swings open, youpeerinside the orange-lit room with a small smile and a certainty of awareness. Inside, toga-clad patrician noblemen stood around the room, drinks in their hands and their eyes wide as they stared at youat the door. As the door closed behind you, youwatchas yourbodyguard, Syphax, drew himself back into the shadows, awaiting any sign of trouble. When youreyes finally landon Lena, yourmistress of the_scholae_youwas indicted into, yousmile. Lena's dark skin went complimentary with her red and golden dress, her hair twisted and braided upwards in a Roman fashion, unlike yourblonde hair that was wild and untamed around yourheart face and green eyes. Lena gestured the crowd, catching their attention and drawing their eyes from you.

"Lords and Officers of the Senate..." she called out, smiling brightly and addressing the crowd, "Our most esteemed host, Senator Cassius Longinus." she introduced.

A man with oliveskin, tousled dark curls, greeneyes and stubble around his chin and lips, clad in a white and red toga with a golden brooch. The man stepped forward. "It is an honour to have you here." he spoke warmly. Youcould only deduct this man was Cassius. It was his home where yourdebut would be held, and yourpatron for the evening.

"Making her first appearance tonight, a beauty beyond compare, blessed by the Muses in all the arts from composition to conversation..." Lena exclaimed, her eyes falling on youas youpickup your_cithara_.

"_Domina_." yousmile.

You ready yourself with your ivory pick in one hand as you hear the whispers of the patricians. "Beautiful." and "I'd like a taste of that." whirl around you as you smile inwardly. "Ema will now sing us the_Song of Diana_." Lena said.

Plucking at the strings for the first notes, the gold trimming and sheer purple silk of your dress shimmer in the fading sunlight. You are a vision of pure beauty like never before seen. "_Under Diana's protection, we pure girls and boys... we pure boys and girls, we sing of Diana_." you sing.

The crowd hold their breath as they listen to your flawless and melodic voice ringing through the villa. You pluck each of the seven strings of your_cithara_and cause rippling notes to echo beautifully. You glance upwards to see the smug faces of the self-satisfied of Rome's elite, entranced by your voice. Inside you feel a surge of pride fluttering because you know you have snared the hearts of Rome's men with your beauty and your flattering words.

Your body begins swaying, your dress rippling back and forth as you teasingly begin to dance. "_Take whatever sacred name please you, be a sweet help to thepeople of Rome, as you have been of old._" you sing, strumming the final notes on your_cithara_.

"Gentlemen, prepare yourself for the prick of Cupid's arrow as you welcome the Princess of Gaul!" exclaims Lena, starting the applause.The noblemen erupt into a rapturous applause along with Lena, snapping their fingers, flapping the ends of their togas and whistling noises. Lena leans into your ear, "Remember, you need not do anything against your will tonight." You nod your head slowly, knowing you wouldn't do anything you did not have to. "It is time to meet your admirers."

Lena walks away and leaves you. You place your_cithara_down on the small table beside you and look back up to see the crowd gathering before you.

"A remarkable performance from a remarkable beauty." said a man. He had black curls and grey eyes, chunkier than most other men here, wearing a white tunic with a blue toga trimmed with yellow. He seemed to look stern and angry but you dismissed it. "I had no idea Gallic women could even betrainedto sing like that."

You want to roll your eyes and laugh in his face but you compose yourself, smiling. "My thanks,_domine_."

As with tradition, you brace yourself for the kiss of embrace upon your knuckles from the man, expecting it to be as disgusting as you find him, only to see he has turned around to someone behind him. "You're a lucky dog, Cassius. I'm changing my bet. My gold_aureus_against a night with her if Caesar's taken Gaul."

You cringe, screwing your face up as you think about spending a night with the man. You physically want to vomit after envisioning that.

"I've told you already, I don't bet on people's lives." Cassius says. The crowd parts and the man moves onwards to speak to another person, you see the tall and handsome Cassius standing before you, smiling warmly. He takes your hand and presses a gentle kiss to your knuckles and you smile. "Ema,_mea carissima_, your song was as beautiful as you. Welcome to my home."

You flutter your lashes at him, "I could not ask for a more handsome patron."

He smiles at you softly and you lose yourself to him. A handsome young man, fortunes around him and a title, everything most women want. His green eyes shone down at you and you see some kind of unexpected kindness in them. He looks gentle and caring. For a moment, you forget he is a Roman, the men you swore to never be like, fall for or ever like. Upon remembering your vow to yourself, you pull yourself away from him slightly.

"Fortune smiles on me to have you hear tonight. I know many men were vying to be the first to host the Princess of Gaul."

"You... are not what I was expecting."

His eyebrows lift, "Is that a relief or a disappointment?"

You pull yourself from the grip he still has on your hand, teasingly circling one of his fingers with your own lightly. Cassius takes a sharp breath as he looks upon what you are doing. "I guess we'll have to find out." she murmur seductively.

"Truly, you must take care tonight or risk Venus herself looking down in jealousy of your beauty."

"She is a vision to rival the Gods." spoke a booming voice, coming from the same man as earlier. You see Cassius grimace at his voice and his looming presence. You smile once again although you feel like you want to gag. Cassius nods at the other man and moves out the way, letting your arms drop.

"Ema, this is Senator Lucius."

"Charmed." he mutters, pulling your knuckles up and placing his lips upon them. You could feel the wet of his saliva. You screw your face up as you look to Cassius with disgust. When the man gets back up, you smile again and he walks away once more. You wipe the back of your hand on your dress to try and rid yourself of his saliva.

You compose yourself and turn to Cassius, "How is it that someone as young as you is even serving in the Senate?"

"I... took my father's seat when he passed."

"I'm so sorry... I didn't realise..."

"Rome and the Republic meant everything to him.He would have wanted nothing more for me than to serve in his stead." He points behind you at the shrine. It looked like a Roman building with a golden roof held but golden columns and inside were many lit candles and offerings to the Gods. "That one is for him." You turn back and touch his arm, trying to comfort him during the difficult memories. Cassius takes a deep breath and then smiles determinedly, taking your arm and gliding you across the room where he offers you a cup of wine. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to make your debut wonderful for you. You didn't come here to listen to me talk about my father."

You grin mischievously up at him, "Then, just what were you imagining I would do for you, Senator Cassius?"

"Just 'Cassius' please. Though I must confess, I did have an ulterior motive in hiring you hear tonight..."

You take a small sip of wine, "And here I thought it was for the sheer pleasure of my company."

"How could I ever not want that? but... it's not always easy to make inroads as a newer member of the senate. I knew your debut would be a draw even for those who normally ignore me."

You raise your brows, "Is there something you would have me do for you then... to win favour from these Senators?"

"Only what you were trained to do. Play the _cithara_, sing and dance, mingle with the men and talk to them. Perhaps listen and tell me what you hear?"

"You wish for me to charm your guests." you say, unsurprised. It is what you are known for. Cassius looks at you hopefully. "I can do that."

Cassius grins, kissing your hand once again. The softness of his lips against your pale skin sends shivers down your spine and tingles in your hand. You almost feel breathless. "I have no doubt. And perhaps you will grace us all with another song later."

"Of course."

Another guest arrives at the door When Cassius excuses himself. You begin to wonder what you will do while you are waiting but your eyes land on the Senator, Lucius. He is watching you and starts walking towards you. You can see a lustful leer in his eyes and you almost falter. You take a large gulp of wine, finishing your cup and setting it down on the table once more. "It seems Cassius plucked the prettiest flower in Gaul for himself."

"He is my patron for this evening, yes."

"_Domine_!"you hear. "I bring news!"

There is a young boy beside Lucius, sweating and flushed from the obvious urgency he took to get here. Lucius turns around, clearly annoyed, but then he pulls the boy aside. You stare in another direction so he thinks you cannot hear but you are really listening. "_What is it, boy? But softly speak, I would not have everyone know_."

"_I came as soon as I heard. Marc Antony is on his way,domine. He brings news of how Caesar's battle went in Gaul._" the boy whispered.

You are taken back to eight years ago, when you had been captured.

_Caesar's general, Legate Aquila, has brought you and your family to Rome as a display of the triumph. There is a military parade to celebrate the victory over your tribe.__"Hold your heads up." spoke your father, Victus. "These Romans think they have taken everything from us but they cannot take our pride. I am still the chief of the Arverni."__"The Arveri are no more." you say.__You look to your brother, Cingerix, who is writhing in fury. "We should have died defending them."__"No,Cingerix, we are defeated, not dead. As long as we live, we still have a chance to win our freedom and find happiness again."__"The Gods have shown me the future, Ema, and I see us together again, free."you're mother, Delphinia, says.__"How, mother? When?"__"There are many trials we must endure for it to come to pass."__"We will endure." saysyou're father, "Armor yourselves with your love and memories. We must bide our time until we can escape and find ourvengeance."__"I pray the Gods have given us the strength." says your mother.__"The Gods would not demand humiliation!" angrily shouts Cingerix.__"I believe we must have faith. The greatest challengers are the tests of the Gods. We must prove we're worthy." you say.__"You are a warrior, Ema. The Arverni live on in you." says father.__"I pray the Gods hear you, daughter, but I fear they can becareless with their playthings." says mother.__"The Gods favour Rome. Why else would they let it grow so large?" says Cingerix.__"If all the tribes had only worked together against Rome... If they had only come to our rescue..." you say.__"That is what Rome relied upon. They are picking us off one-by-one. We can only hope that our defeat might put the rest to ally with each other before it is too late." saysfather.__The wagon you are on rolls and bumps through the jutted streets, the crowd of Romans throwing garbage and rotten vegetable at you and your family, jeering. "Filthy Gauls... Savages... Rome will destroy you all..."__"Remember that your mother and I both love you. You will survive this." says father.__You hear the crack of a whip and you all fall back into line. At the front of the wagon is a man dressed in military regalia. He has tanned skin, brown eyes and short brown hair, wearing a breastplate of brown over a red tunic with a red cape. "I am Legate Aquila, conqueror of the Arverni tribe under the command of General Julius Caesar!"__Voices of "Praise Caesar... Praise Legate Aquila..." echo around you.__"I present to you the barbarian chief and his family, forced to their knees by the might of Rome." The crowd erupts into cheers as Aquila kicks your father in his gut. Your father tries to clutch at his stomach as he cries in pain but he is restraint by manacles. "Kneel, barbarian, and admit that Jupiter Maximus is the greatest of all the Gods!"__"Leave him alone!" you say.__You lunge for him but you are stopped quickly by the snap of the legate's whip. "This little vixen has a bite." he smilescruelly. He grabs you by the chin roughly and squeezes hard, forcing you to watch your father as he wrenches your head up. "Kneel and praise Jupiter, barbarian, or see your daughter sacrificed to him.__Your father kneels, "Hail Jupiter Maximus, greatest... of all the Gods." he says through gritted teeth.__"Behold! Great Caesar's conquest! The barbarian admits the might of Rome!" He kicks your father, leaving a streak of blood around his lips and then turns to the crowd.__"Listen to me. We don't have much time. After the triumph, they will separate us, sell us away from each other."you're father says.__"No." you breathe.__"It won't be forever, Ema, I promise, but now I need you all to swear a vow."__"I will not submit-" Cingerix starts.__"Promise me, all of you, whatever you have to do, you will survive." father says.__"I vow it, by the Gods of the Earth and sea, of life and death." says mother.__"Promise to do whatever it takes to find each other again and get ourvengeance on these Romans who destroyed us." father says.__"I vow to go to the ends of the Earth to find you." you say.__"The Gods tell me it will be many years before we see each other again. Ema, do not forget us." says mother.__"Never! I will play docile. I will cooperate and I will wait for the time I am free to find you." you say.__"Whatever happens to you, wherever they send you,remember that we are still searching for you. Do all that you can to find us again." says mother.__"You know the men mostresponsible for what happened. Legate Aquila, histurbines, Julius Caesar, the one who gave him his command. Hunt them down and make sure they suffer as we have suffered." He uses the jagged edge of one of his manacles to cut a shallow slice into each of your palms, pressing them against each other. "May the Gods bind you with this vow."__"May they guide you and protect you, that you will live to see your promises fulfilled." says mother.__"May they strike Legate Aquila dead now or admit they're powerless to help us." says Cingerix.__"I vow that whatever it may cost me, I will find you all again and see Legate Aquila drowned in blood." says father._

You are brought back from your memories when you hear Cassius' voice from beside you. "Are you all right? Ema?" Your eyes blink and turn to the face you remember. "Is something wrong?"

You look around to see that there is only Cassius in front of you. Lucius is several feet away with some of his cronies, watching you and Cassius with some kind of suspicion, and his messenger has disappeared. You feel his gaze burning into you as you smile at Cassius. "I'm fine."

"Are you certain? You looked... worried."

"I will not ruin your party with my musings." you said. You can see the Senators in front of you and you can feel the anger bubbling inside you. You flashed your brightest smile, knowing Lucius is watching, and you flutter your lashes. "I wanted to ask, is there a special song you would like me to play?"

"Your _Song of Diana_ was lovely but surely not something you used to sing in Gaul? I would love to hear a song from your homeland."

You freeze, remembering your homeland. Cassius' face creases as he winces when he notices the look upon your face. He pulls you into a smaller room off the main room, and you see a small window with the full moon visible, its light illuminating the garden below it. You wonder if it looks the same from back home. You wonder if all your family can see it. "It must be difficult to escape such talk. The whole city has been waiting to hear of Caesar's final battle in Gaul."

"Is it the final battle? I thought the outcome was still in doubt."

"The tribes have all united under one leader. Caesar and his legates have them surrounded at the city of Alesia. Either he will triumph there or Gaul will crush his army." Cassius says, biting on his lip.

"Then there is still a chance that Gaul may break free?" you asked.

"It will be decided at Alesia, one way or the other." He looks at your face, knowing you're feeling sad about Gaul and that you don't nescecarily want to talk about it. "I'm sorry, I should not have brought this up with you. I have no wish to cause you pain."

"It is not you who brought it up." You ponder about whether to tell Cassius about what you overheard from Lucius or not. Ultimately, you think Cassius is a good person and you hope that by telling him would help somehow. "Senator Lucius received word from Marc Antony earlier."

"From Antony? Then the battle must be over. We have only to learn who won."You glance through the doorway and see Lucius with his men, smug looks upon their faces and whispering. You think the man is a total slime ball and definitely a sleaze. "I hope you know the Senate never ordered Caesar to invade Gaul. He did it against our wishes to build his personal power."

"From what I've seen, all of Rome celebrates his victories."

"The people love him. He gives them a taste of glory and conquest, but in the Senate, not everyone likes the power he is building."

"Why? They have never tried to stop him before?"

Cassius leans in closer, hushing his voice as he glances at the door to make sure he is not heard. "I have long since tried to convince my father and the Senate that Caesar's ambitions don't stop at the Alps. I believe he would crown himself King if he could."

You gasp lightly, "There are no Kings in Rome."

"No. Rome has not had a King for more than four hundred yeas. But I am no longer the only one who worries that Caesar means to use his army to crown himself and put an end to our Republic."

"_Cassius_!" you hear from outside the room you are in. "_I heard a rumour there was going to be food at this party_!"

"Excuse me." Cassius says, rolling his eyes.

You follow Cassius back into the main room and you stand there, unsure what to do. You heard a tiny rap on the outside of the door and you look around. The party is in full swing that you think nobody else has heard it. You open it to see a young woman dressed in blue standing there. She looks more like a respectable Roman wife than a courtesan or a whore. "I didn't realise... I was just visiting my cousin... I didn't know he had company." A burst of laughter comes from inside and the woman, Sabina, peers through the door. "Oh, he's um... it sounds like there are a lot of people here... I'll just see... see Cassius another time."

She turns around to leave but you shout, "Don't go! I'm sure Cassius would want to see you." You smile at her and try to set her at ease but it doesn't work. She looks away and she jumps when she hears a mans voice.

"You're very kind but I should go. I should not be unescorted when there are strange men around."

She hurries out and down the stone steps towards her litter. "Should I tell Cassius you were here?"

"If you like, tell him I'll be back tomorrow."

She climbs upon her litter. "Wait! I don't even know your name."

"Sabina." she answers.

"I'm Ema." At that, Sabina shuts the drapes around her litter and you do not see her any more. You want to head inside and tell Cassius, but as you turn, you see Lucius standing in front of you.

Startled, you clutch your chest and jump backwards. "Ah, our lovely Gallic princess. I was hoping you were still here." You can feel his breath close to you. "Something about tonight puts me in the mind to sample the wares of Gaul." he chuckles. He sighs heavily, reaching a fat hand up to touch your pretty face but you pull away and sternly stare at him. "Fine then. How much will this buy me?"

He curled his lips at you and he pulls on your hand and presses a gold_aureus_into your palm. You toss the coin over but immediately thrust it back into his own hand. "I'm not interested. I'm here with Cassius tonight."

He takes a step closer to you and reaches out to grab your arm but suddenly, Syphax steps out of the shadows and throws him against the wall of the villa. His shoulder and knee pins him in place against the wall. "You will not touch her again. Ema is not your property! She is a courtesan from the finestscholaein Rome.

You are thrown back eight years to when you were captured by Legate Aquila.

_You stand in chainswithin a lavish Roman building. It is the first time you've been inside a Roman building. Legate Aquila has brought you somewhere,probably to sell you, but you don't know why as they speak in rapid Latin. Some of it is hard to make out but you know the most.__"And why would I be interested in bringing this girl into my scholae?" asks Lena.__"She is a princess of Gaul, daughter of a defeated chief. Do you know how many men would pay good coin for her?"__"I am not yours to sell, monster!" you scream at the legate.__Lena looks at you with a sudden interest sparked. "Whose are you then, little princess?"__"Ibelong to no one but myself." you say with a high-held head and your pride anddignity. "You may pay him coin for me and shackle me like a beast but I will never belong to you nor anyone."__Lena pauses for a moment, taking in your appearance and your fierceness. "I'll take her."__"Two thousand sesterces-" Aquila starts.__"Take it up with my factor." she says, waving her hand dismissively. A servant approaches the legate and shows him to the door. "I have better things to dothanhaggle."__"I am Ema of the Arverni! I will not be your slave." you say.__"Of course not." She gestures to a servant and the servant unlatches your fetters from your arms and legs. You rub at the sores they left on your skin as you look at the woman.__"I am Lena and this is my scholae where I train the finest courtesans in Rome."__"I will whore myself to no man."__"Nor do I ask youtoo. I boughtyou're freedombecause I think you would rather earn money for me than be a slave the Legate Aquila would make you. In myscholar, you can become one of the most influential women in Rome. You will learn to read and write, to recite poetry and play the cithara."__"Why would I want that?" you ask, wondering.__"Because it gives you freedom. More freedom than any woman in Rome. As a courtesan, you alone can go unescorted into the spaces where men decide our lives, and you will learn how to make them do anything for you."__"In your scholae, what would I need to do?" you ask.__"You will train in the arts and graces until I see you are ready to make your debut as a companion and entertainer to Rome's elite. As a courtesan of my scholae, you would have many patrons. Some for a night or two, others for years if you can keep their interest."__"I can guess how you expect me to 'keep their interest', no?"__"I won't ask you to do anything against your will, Ema."__You look up at with confusion. "Then why would any patron want me?"__"You are a princess ofGaul. With my training, you will learn to make any Senator give his fortune just for the touch of your hand. It is the most power any woman can have."__"Lena, teach me to wield this power."__"Every girl I've ever taken on has had men who wronged her. You will hardly be the first to win a mans love with only hate in your heart. As long as you arebring money to my scholae, I care little whatyou choose to do with the rest of your time." She gestures to a man in white armour. "This is Syphax. He will be your bodyguard." She turns to Syphax. "I expect you to keep her safe, not only from men but from herself."__"Yes, domina." he mutters.__She smiles and turns back to you. She rubs a thumb over your cheek. It comes off covered in dirt and smears of blood. You swallow, wondering how bad you look. "If you want to beguile the men of Rome, you have to pass for a Roman. That means a bath."_

You are snapped out again of your memories as you see Syphax is still holding the Senator Lucius against the white of the walls, his skin almost matching the paleness of the stone. "Nothing happens unless the lady offers first, understand?"

"You have no right to lay your hands on me, savage!" he cried out.

"I have no interest in your patronage, Senator." you say to Lucius. You nod at the man and he releases Lucius reluctantly. Turning to the steps, you notice other guests have congregated among them to see what has happened, obviously drawn by the commotion. Lucius stalks inside, pushing past them with a little embarrassment but mostly anger. You follow inside.

"You will regret this, girl! I offered you fair work for fair pay and you set your dog on me!"

"I understand." you say, sending him the most condescending smile you can muster. "You couldn't help yourself. I was always told to expect at least one man in any crowd who has no more sense than a bull in a rut. It would be cruel of me to expect better of you when it is clearly beyond your capabilities." you smugly smile and heard the Senators behind you snigger.

"Ema is my guest tonight." said Cassius. Lucius looks behind him to the other patricians for help but nobody seems to step up and intervene. You smile lightly. "Are you all right, Ema?"

"Terrible way to treat one of Lena's finest courtesans." someone whispered among the crowd.

Lucius glares at the patrician and then at Cassius, then at Syphax and you. "The food is served, Lucius. Shall we go eat before it gets cold." Cassius says, leading the Senators away.

You turn to face the shrine, hearing no more footsteps from them. They must have all retreated into the next room. "You never did answer Cassius' question." Syphax said.

You turned to him, not realising he was still standing with you. "What question?"

"Are you all right?"

You take a deep breath, "I was just remembering how I came here. Lena gave me chance at life I never thought I would ever have."

"But a far different one to what you would have chosen."

You nod, thinking you would have been the chief of the Arverni if you were still free in Gaul. Or you would be searching for your family and those you want to kill. "I know my role here, Syphax and I'm still smiling."

"And I know mine."

"To protect Lena's investment." you mock.

Syphax meets your gaze but his eyes are warm and soft. "To protect you." he corrects. "And not just from violence. You know it can be dangerous to wear your emotions too openly."

You drop your gaze to the floor, feeling the sudden sting of tears forcing to erupt. "I thought after all this time that I would be better at hiding it."

"The men are eating in the other room. But you can take some time to recover if you want, if you need it."

You scoff, "I know better than to let the words of a pig like Lucius affect me. But... his messenger told him that Marc Antony brings news back to the city. He'll know whether Caesar was repelled or has conquered al of Gaul. He will know if Legate Aquila has finally returned to Rome and if he will be within my reach."

Syphax places a comforting hand on your shoulder, turning you to face him. "Then you definitely need time to recover. Perhaps we could take a moment to pray for your family?"

You roll your eyes. "I have prayed. Even when no one was listening. It has done nothing."

"You cannot know that. You are here and safe and alive, perhaps by your parents prayers. Do you think they would ask for more than that? Perhaps your prayers have done as much for them."

"I wish I knew."

He tugs at your arm, "Come, make an offering with me. If nothing else, it will give us a moment alone away from curious eyes."

You move to the other side of the room where the shrine is, making it harder for anybody in the other room to see you both. "In Gaul, we never spent time within the walls. You forget how loud they make everyone seem." you smile, remembering your times in the outdoors fondly.

"And seeing you tonight, as beautiful and polished as the most sophisticated noblewoman, you forget that you're a barbarian inside."

You snigger, "Take that back."

"It's true. No one who looked at you would think you were born to anything but luxury." You curl the sides of your lips up as you look at the shrine before you, seeing the offerings given freely. "Are you treating easily now?"

"I am better now that I'm with you. I'd rather be with you than any rich Roman patron."

Syphax smiles down at you softly, brushing a strand of blonde hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. He is so close that you feel his breath on your skin, hot and sweaty. "And I wish I had coin or power enough that you need never entertain another man again." You run your finger over the stiff white breastplate of his armour. He lifts his arm up to cover his over yours, trapping it against the cold enamelled plates. "Unfortunately, it is rich Roman patrons who pay for us both to live."

"Is there no other way?" you sigh.

"My people were defeated by Rome as well. My land of Numidia, what Rome calls 'Africa', was Brought under Rome when my parents were children."

"Why did you leave?"

"My father took part in an uprising... what Rome called an uprising... they sent me away from him and put me in the legions for a time. I preferred to make my own way."

You sadly smile, looking up through tears. "What happened to your family?"

"Perhaps we should both make an offering in our families memories."

"I will make an offering in the honour." Syphax looks at you surprisingly and you look to him, "They are not dead." you say.

"Of course."

"We swore we would find each other again, no matter what it took."

Syphax takes out a silver coin with two ears of grain imprinted on one side. He lays it on the shrine, it reflecting the torchlight. "Great Mother Isis, accept this gift as you accepted the souls of my family. Care for them and hold them close." You sit for several minutes, wondering about your family. "Do you want to make an offering?"

"I need your knife." you say. He looks stunned but hands you his silver dagger. You place the point onto the ball of your finger and dig it in until you see a small bead of blood rush to the surface. You let the some drop onto the shrine. "Gods of my ancestors, I offer you this sacrifice of blood. Protect my family, wherever they might be. Please Gods, bring my family back to me safe. And help me find Legate Aquila and his men, to let them suffer as we suffered, as all of Gaul continues to suffer." After several more minutes, you say,"You were right. I was too bitter to stay at the party. I feel lighter now."

"To look at you now, no one would guess how much you've gone through."

"But they all know. I am the princess of Gaul, am I not? That is how Lena sells me."

"You look as though you were born to the highest ranks in Rome. But with a fire in you that no proper Roman daughter would be allowed."

"What else do you see?"

Syphax lowers his eyes to the tattoo only visible on your collarbone. He traces the back lines with a finger gently, sending shivers across your skin. Syphax has been there for you for a long time and you're unsure of your feelings to him. "I shouldn't."

"We shouldn't." you correct him.

You press yourself towards him but he pulls away with an obvious effort. "It is my job and duty to protect you, Ema. I hope you will always see me as a true and loyal friend."

"Your friendship is valuable but I feel... I'm not sure..."

"Ema..." Syphax pulls you into an embrace, his fingers wrapped around your waist. "Nothing would make me happier... but... I cannot get you into trouble. We are in your patrons home." he sadly says.

You pull away from Syphax sadly. "I must join Cassius again. You move away and rejoin the other room with the other Senators and patricians, finding Cassius sat at a table. He beckons you to join him and you do. You see Lucius with some men talking quietly and you do not wish you find yourself in his company again.

"I wondered where you had gotten too." You shyly smile and say nothing. "My sincerest apologies for Senator Lucius, Ema. He should not have presumed to lay his hands on you."

"It is not your fault, Cassius." you say, rubbing his forearm with your own hand, gently showing him you care. He places a hand on yours and you begin to feel the heat between you. He isn't far.

"I should have known he would not respect me home, let alone you."

You sigh and close the gap between you both. "I wish we could be alone together."

"As do I." He looks behind him as he sees the amount of guests surrounding you both. He leans in and plants a gentle kiss upon your pale cheek and you begin to feel flustered and a blush rising to your cheeks. He notices and lets a small laugh escape his lips.

Suddenly, you hear the silence taken over the crowd. And then the steady beat of marching feet. Then the sound of rattling armour. You feel startled, holding onto Cassius' arm a little more tightly as you both enter the main room again. The door swings open and, startling you, a man walks in as if dressed for battle.

"Cassius." the man greets.

"Antony..." he glares.

"Marc Antony, back from fighting the barbarian hordes." Lucius exclaimed.

He surveys the room, taking in the shock with clear enjoyment. His eyes land on you for a brief second, you still clung onto Cassius. "I've just returned from the front and I bring you news of Caesar's victory in Gaul!"

The words hit you like a blow. As if you've been punched in the gut, the face and everywhere else. You dig your nails into Cassius' bare arm and falter on your feet.

_Gaul has fallen. I can never go home._


End file.
